Torb
Torb (トーブ) is a character in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. He plays as a defender for Raimon. Appearance Torb has dark green hair with a dinosaur skull on top of his hair that serves as an accessory for his head. He has black irises and has a rather tanned skin color. Notably, he has one tooth missing and is shown to be wearing a jurassic clothing style, a simple strap red cloth. When he plays for Raimon, he wears the Raimon soccer uniform. Mixi Max When he got mixi maxed with Tochan, his hair color changed from dark green to red with the shape of wings, His skull accessory changes from a dinosaur white skull to a pterodactyl golden skull. His teeth turn sharp instead of the normal square shape and his eyes become golden and he also turns paler. Personality He is a friendly person who carries a smile most of the time and befriends dinosaurs. At one point, he tends to pronounce names wrongly, probably because he isn't very educated in terms of academic knowledge and because he is in a different era. Plot (Chrono Stone) He helped Tenma and Shinsuke who were almost attacked by the Tyrannosaurus and introduced himself. He also guided Raimon to his home with the help of a few dinosaurs and introduced them to his "father", Tochan. When he was asked about the reason of his existence in the era, he answered that he was from Tochan's egg, much to Midori's disbelief. He was also attacked at night by Tochan when he tried to show he is Tochan's son. He woke Raimon up the next day to search for Rockstar. In Episode 32, after Raimon was rescued by Dr. Arno Crossword from Rei Rukh and his Sphere Device's Mind Control, he was wanting to beat Perfect Cascade even more, as if they do this, the feeling by doing so would be even more incredible. This ended up rising Raimon's moral. In Episode 34, he finally Mixi Maxed with Tochan and helped the Raimon team to pass through Perfect Cascade and left with Raimon to the present, rejecting to see his parents and leaving Big to take care of himself. In episode 35, he talks to Tenma and Fei about training and more. Later after the time travel accident, he becomes a part of the Round Table Knights. In Episode 37, he showed a snake to scare Kariya. Game Appearance Character and Avatar Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 159 *'TP': 124 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Technique': 102 *'Block': 149 *'Speed': 123 *'Stamina': 114 *'Catch': 116 *'Lucky': 40 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'DF Elephant Press' *'DF Deep Jungle' Mixi Max *'DF Kodai no Tsubasa' *'SK Block Plus 30' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'OF Acrobat Keep' *'DF Deep Jungle' *'DF Kodai no Tsubasa' (Mixi Max Form) Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Taiko no Senshi Jaggerwock' Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'MIMAX Tochan' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Tochan' *'SK Power Block' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'MIMAX Tochan' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Evolutions' Trivia *He seems to commonly mispronounce people's names, for example, Tenma's (although afterwards, in episode 32, he calls him by his correct name), Nishiki's, Hayami's and Shinsuke's. They seem to show slight anger at this. *Interestingly, "Tobu" (a way to pronounce his name) means "to fly" in japanese as to related to his mixi max with Tochan and his mixi max hissatsu . *Tobu is actually from Fei Lune's time, 200 years into the future from the GO series. Whilst El Dorado still had trouble with time travel, they accidently put Torb into the Jurassic period. The egg of Tochan, got mixed with Tobu's time travel capsule, and was mistaken for his son. He learnt Japanese language by a educational program inside the capsule, and was also fed milk by it. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:Keshin User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Defenders Category:El Dorado Team 3 Category:Chrono Storm Category:Entaku no Kishi